The Fellowship
=Charter of The Fellowship= Preamble This charter will is the governing document of The Fellowship. All members of The Fellowship agree to uphold the rules and regulations of this document. Article I: Admission Section I: Application Any nation wishing to join The Fellowship may apply. All applicants must have their Alliance Affiliation set to The Fellowship and fill out the application form completely. They must also answer any question presented to them. The Fellowship can reject an application for any reason. Nations joining The Fellowship should be on the black team unless an exception is made by the Emperor or Regent. Applicants are encouraged to come on IRC and talk to current members. Section II: Loss of Membership Any member may leave on their own accord. The Emperor has the right to expel any member from The Fellowship. A member found committing treason or spying, refusing to attack during war, or failing to follow orders will be expelled. Article II: Structure of The Fellowship Section I: Officers Emperor The Emperor is the head of the alliance. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor may create any new office that he desires. He also has the right to appoint any member to an office, as well as appointing members to positions he may also remove members from positions. He also can also expel members. Should the Emperor resign for some reason, he is at liberty to select his successor. Regent The Regent has power over all departments in The Fellowship, and represents the Emperor where the Emperor is unavailable. The Regent is also the Grand Marshal of The Fellowship’s military. The Regent may appoint members to offices. Ministers Ministers are appointed by the Emperor and are in charge of a particular area of the alliance. All Ministers are free to run their department as they please, but ultimately answer to The Emperor and Regent. Ministers rule over sub-departments such as recruiters. Advisors Advisors are appointed by the Emperor and serve as direct advisers to the Emperor. They are respected and long serving members of The Fellowship. Their task is to give their input on various subjects to the Emperor and the rest of the Officers. Section II: Military Leadership Grand Marshal Regent, the Grand Marshal is the Supreme Commander of the military of The Fellowship during times of war. The Grand Marshal and the military officers under him are charged with developing war plans and strategies for the alliance. General The General is responsible for managing the day to day military operations of the alliance. During times of war the General is expected to assign members targets. The General makes sure the army of The Fellowship is ready at all times. Lieutenants Each Lieutenant is in charge of a battalion of members. The Lieutenants report the status of their battalion members to the general. They also are responsible for relaying orders to their battalion members. Section III: General Membership All members agree to uphold the charter of The Fellowship. Membership in The Fellowship is a privilege and not a right. Article III: War Section I: Declaring War The Emperor and Regent have the power to declare war on other alliances. Every member will be aware of and honor any treaties. We will conduct ourselves with dignity and honor during war and wish that our opponents do the same. Section II: Defense The Fellowship will defend its nations, no matter the size or number of attackers until such a time as we are victorious or without any offensive capability. Section III: Tech Raids Tech Raids are not allowed against alliances of more than 10 members, unless the Emperor, Regent, General, or a Lieutenant authorizes it. Section IV: Spying The Fellowship does not tolerate spying on other alliances. Anyone found spying on another alliance will be expelled. This regards politics and diplomacy; it does not refer to the in-game spying feature. Article IV: Amendments Section I: Amendments Any member may propose an amendment to the charter. After 48 hours the Emperor can chose whether or not he wants to approve the proposed amendment. =The Fellowship Treaties= Treaties of The Fellowship edit/add treaty =The Fellowship Current Government= Government of The Fellowship Category:The Fellowship Category:The Fellowship